Time paradox naruto
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: what happens when your at the peek of war close to destruction... time travel of course naruto x tsunade poor summery i know butthe story will get better
1. chapter 1

**Naruto sasuke and sakura are cornerd madara and obito have an entire army of revived worriors, even them together they cant just kill there friends so whats the next best method? time travel of course, back to minato, tsunade, orochimaru, and jiraya's timeline. Theres a reason for me having minato in this timeline, so dont bash about it speaking of bashing, there will be none of that i hate bashing with a passion sasuke was a dick but considering everything he went threw as a child what do you expect? sakura was a bitch as a child she is way nicer now so i dont wanna hear that there wont be any council here the hokage is the leader of the village speaking of which the hokage will be hiruzen i know he was younger and the sensei of team hiruzen but listen. I have a reason for everything! it all adds up, also naruto will have the rennigan and every form of sharingan from taking sasuke's sharingan eye and renningan eye, he can turn sharingan off and on but not the renningan, naruto wont be overpowerd cause all the other characters will be alot stronger too im giving tsunade the element of earth naruto will use more wind jutsu i find it dumb that him as a ninja wouldnt wanna learn more jutsu id smack him if i saw him right now, anyway,lets begin time traveling naruto also naruto wil lhave spirit compainions from his time, itachi sasuke sakura tsunade kakashi hiruzen 1st and second hokage minato kushina bassicly everyone he will be able to switch between there personalities and abilities as well. sorry for spelling errors and bad grammer i dont have a beta reader also im changing alot once i get to the cannon timeline. Anyway enough talking time to wright also if i do * * for actions sorry im use to doing it because i need to make sure action and talking or thinking are seperate it will get to the point were i dont need it once i get a beta reader.**

Naruti uzamaki,sasuke uchiha , and sakura haruno were curently hiding in a cave for there life as a undead army was looking for them.

"Damn it we need a plan we can't win like this its impossible"said naruto as he punched back a undead fighter who found them

"No matter how much we try they get back up **ALL MIGHTY PUSH!*** yelled sasuke pushing back as many as possible

"guys use your planetary devistation to seal them ill hold them off!"yelled sakura charging in to the group punching and kicking as many as she could hitting people in dicks even doing as much damage as possible so it would take longer for them to rivive themselfs

"Damn it sakura is likely gonna die doing that hurry naruto!"yelled sasuke

"RIGHT LETS GO!"sasuke and naruto charged as the army thete hands both glowed

 **six paths: "PLANETARY SEALING!"** we both yelled at once sealing most of them into an infinite sealing jutsu we used on kaguya

"lets go!"

"Right!" they grabbed onto me and all threw of us vanished in a streak of yellow light

we made it back to the hide out we were using orochimaru's old hideout as a safe houes something not even madara would expect the place was dark and dreary and brought bacl memories for sasuke sakura and naruto, bad ones ones they burried in there head but sense the situation called for it there was no choice in the matter

The three of us appeard in the hideout in a burst of yellow and another streak of yellow appeard my dad we had used a reverse sealing to unseal all the undead(basicly what madara did to himself to come back) a kuni was pressed tightly to my throat from behind and as i turned i saw my mother

"you better be my sochi...or ill paint this room red with your blood now...whats the password"

"ramen"the three of us said i then felt the pressure of the kuni leave my neck and two sighs of releic were let out

welcome back son any progress?

"they have kakashi...itachi...all of our friends...hinata...garra everyone but us..." i choked at the last part "we cant do this"

"naruto that isnt the will of fire-"

WHAT DOES IT MATTER? WHERE THE ONLY ONES LEFT ANYWAY WE THERES NO WAY TO *slap!*..."kaa-san?"

"DONT TALK LIKE THAT! WE WILL FIGHT THREW THIS!"

"Not if we keep yelling to give away our position..."sasuke said calmly"

"screw you teme"i growled

"back at ya loser anywho i may have a way for this to work out somehow both me you and. your father have space/time jutsu what of we combined them ? we may be able to break time itself go back and fix all this before it went bad..."

"time travel?! thats impossible"said sakura

"the imposible has been happening for 3 years straight...i wouldnt put it past him sakura-chan"said naruto"hey tou-san you think it could work?

"maybe...if you use the flying thunder god. manuvour and sasukue-kuns kamui at the same time we can do it but the thibg is...one person has to keep the kamui open ans to even know were to go...sasuke cant do both at the same time...

"i see a simple salution...if it doesnt work were doomed but still if it does you can save lives iv done alot of bad things throughout my life some unforgivable...so as aparting gife i offer you my rinnigan and my sharingan as an apoligy gift"sasuke said rather sadly

i wanted to cry to truly let the dams break but...i knew what sasuke was trying to do and i had to exept"i...actcept sasuke...thank you

 **BOOM!** FLOOD THIS BASE YOU HEAR ME THERE HERE! OVER THERE!

"shit they found us!!"i yelled in shock

"Dont worry me and kushina will hold them off! sakura transfer the eyes and son...we love you no matter were you go we will be with you!"

"i need you two to lay down now...naruto when you get there just know i truly meant my confession...but sadly this isnt the time for a kiss or confession i know you love tsunade but this way depending on were you go...youll be able to be with her

"were ready"both me and saauke yelled thencall we felt...was pain alot of it we both yelled to the top of our lungs as both our eyes were ripped out

about 5 minutes later i got up pantong deeply i opend my eyes slowley and the purple glow of the riningan illuminated the dark room as the worriors came after me i said calmly"...all mighty push"and a huge power erupted pushing back anyone who came aftwr me i then charged the wall in a yellow streak but i left the hide out before madara could catch me i then began charching around the world faster than i ever thought possible i then yelled"kamui!"and the portals of different timelines appeard i knew whitch to go for the one were my dad was still a child the one were tsunade...jirata...and orochimaru were kids this was the best i could do and as i charged threw the portal closed and i ended up falling?"OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" **CRASH!!**

end lol **i know a shity ending but whatever hopefully its good if your wondering naruto wont be a kid he will be a ful adult who now has godly power at his grasp his spirit compainions will arrive later on and the pairings will be narutox tsunade before you shun me for age play think...there old enough to kill at age 12 i dont think age matters**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here im rather open today so i'll probably have alot of chapters open, a very kind reviewer helped me realize spellong mistakes truly i didnt think i dod good on the action or the character play, so to recive such a positive review really made me happy he pointed out my negetives withoight being a jerk about it, and ill make sure I remember to check my story over again for comma's punctuation ingeneral, and spelling I cant make promises on comma's tho. Anywho time for chapter 2 i cant belive I got a faviort in less than an hour shout out to NorthernSunshine for the positive feedback thanks. Now its for real l** **ol oh and if your wondering about kurama he wont appear for a while but naruto still has his strength plus the rinnegan and he has the power of his spirit partners as well**

naruto woke up in total darkness the sewer'must be my mindscape but i wonder if i did this right?'. I then heard a splash of whater..."who's ther?!.

"Naruto uzamaki, you've been through so much but still are so foolish. You should recongnize the chakra signitures you meet I could have slit your throat in a second because you probably just expected nine tailes right?"said a smug voice that was pissing me off.

"alright whats the big idea... itachi?"i said confused, the chuckle i recived must mean i got it correct.

"indead it is...hello Naruto...before you ask any ridiculous questions, that old sage of six paths elder made me your spirit partner so to speak, as well as most others you've meat.You master me you get to choose who else you want, master them you choose again so on and so forth, now...depending on whitch spirit you master you will act like them a tiny bit so be carefull, now then any questions?

"tons... did the plan work? what timeline am I in, how am I alive after that fall, if I am alive where am I?, and does this mean I learn your powers and everything else like that? , and lastly THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"I yelled the last part out.

Itachi then took a deep breath and spoke in perfect sequence to my questions

"yes the plan did work, you are in the time line were the legebdary sennin are gennin, your seriouslyasking how you survived such a fall when you can stand against every kage and win? , your in a hospital, yes you do learn all my moves and lastly you are back in time thats what the fuck is going on. Anymore questions?"

"Man bro, your a mirical worker"said Sasuke

"I try my best"Itachi said calmly as Sasuke faded back into Naruto's mind"naruto you need to wake up before they decide to kill you ill answer any other questions later ok?"

I nodded dumbly, for the most part he answerd most of my questions as i woke up i rubbed my head

"owwww...that hurt"i hissed rubbing my head

"impossible," The old man said "you would be out for weeks but you woke in a day?!"

"hmm? well i heal fast uhmmmmm..."i gasped old man..."your the hokage correct?

"indeed what is your name boy?"

"boy? but my 25 years old"

"I call everyone boy/girl because in a way these villigers are my children."

"Well my name is Naruto Namikaze"he hasnt changed a bit.

"Namikaze? only one boy here has had that name, and his name is minato could you be his father?"the old man asked shocked

' **just say yes naruto this works in our favor'Itachi said** **"wha? but i dont...ugh...fine"** "well you'd have to show me the boy"i said looking at him sternly

"verywell he is here he is always around me"just like when i was a kid, heh...this will be weird...

My eyes widend as the young boy entered, he looked just like me as a kid except happier and no bruises or scars from beatings...he looked up at me and i sae the shock in his eyes and i smiled warmly. "Hey kid whats goin on?"

"...Dad?"...

 **DUN DUN DUN!!! lol iv seen one fic like this and wanted to try it i probably wont update again till i get a computer whitch should be this week**. **There should be little to no spelling errors and i worked on grammy quickly any suggestions are welcome just no flaming please remember this is my first story i have a dragon ball z one coming next but thats for another time anywho fox man out,peace!**


End file.
